1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding scaffold for construction work which allows operators to climb to high places when they work on a ceiling or a high portion of a wall at a construction site, and which can be moved easily.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when construction work has needed to be performed on a ceiling or a high portion of a wall, a frame is built parallel with the wall using pipes and clamps, and scaffolding plates are held by the frame so that operators can stand thereon. A folding scaffold is known which can be easily carried and assembled. In such a folding scaffold, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-85467 and Japanese Utility Model Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-110439, wheels are attached to the lower ends of supports to make the scaffold mobile. Furthermore, the scaffold is cut along its center line into halves which are connected by hinges. To fold the scaffold, the center-side ends of the scaffolding plates of the halves are lifted and the halves are vertically erected at the center of the scaffold. The scaffold is stored in this state.
Since the above folding scaffold is folded by erecting the halves vertically, it has a large height in its storage (folded) state. As a result, there will occur inconveniences in transport; for example, it may not be possible to load it into a freight elevator. Furthermore, since the scaffold has a large height in the folded state, it is difficult for a single operator to fold the scaffold vertically and unfold it horizontally.